


You are my life

by JustAnn42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, first fic, happy end, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnn42/pseuds/JustAnn42
Summary: Castiel had enough of Dean getting hurt every single time the were on a case, but Dean didn't care one single time.So he left him. But maybe he comes back?





	You are my life

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction in English because I'm native German. So yeah.. I hope there are not to much mistakes.   
> Have fun with it.  
> Thank you all who was supporting me! Without the Profound Bond Discord this fic would never exists. So thank you!!! You're awesome people all of you!

Let’s hunt demons they said. It will be fun, they said.” Castiel smote them almost instantly, impatient. They were in an old factory in New Orleans. It was dank and wet. There was graffiti completely covering the walls. The windows were all either broken or dirty and most of the equipment was too rusty to function. It was night and Dean could only see because of the fire around them. 

Something happened inside Dean as he saw Castiel smite two demons in a row with hardly any sign of exertion. His eyes glistened, full of rage. He had his old fashioned trench coat and blood was on his head because he was a little hurt. And Dean couldn’t lie, the angel looked 100 percent more attractive to him. Damn.

Dean just stood there and looked at Castiel, hypnotized. He didn’t move until Cas looked at him with something like fear in his eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Get your ass out of here!” Cas shouted, taking another demon and burning him out. Why didn’t he flee? It was madness. It tortured Cas, he just wanted his friend to be safe.

Dean shook his head like a stubborn child and slammed a demon against the wall.

He didn’t see the other demon coming out of the shadows until the damn thing was upon him trying to rip his chest open.

Castiel was suddenly there, sending the demon back to hell and Dean fell to the ground, drained and breathing heavy, looking up to Castiel. His eyes wouldn’t focus.

“I told you to get out of here! Now you’re injured!” Castiel said, afraid and angry at his stubborn friend.

“I just wanted to help you! There were demons everywhere! You could have gotten hurt!”

Castiel opened his mouth to say more but Dean suddenly groaned in pain, clutching his hip. Everything was getting blurry around him and he felt only pain.

“What’s wrong? Dean?!”

“Fuck, it got me,” Dean gasped and looked at his blood-covered hand.

As fast as Cas could, he took him and brought him outside of the old rotten factory. He knew that Dean hated it when he used his power to heal him, so he abstained, which was hard because he cared about his friend. That meant of course that he had to drive to a hospital, and the next one was miles away. He put Dean in the Impala and took his own place in the driver’s seat.

“Stay awake, Dean.”

Dean was stretched out on the backseat, half-conscious.  
Cas hit the gas and got on the road as fast as he could. 

 

After three hours of hoping and praying, Cas was finally allowed to see Dean. He swallowed hard as he saw his friend sleeping in the bed, his skin pale, his shirt wrecked. The room felt sterile, with its walls painted in a cold white that matched the sheets of the hospital bed. 

“It’s so good to see that you’re alive,” he said, relieved, and took a seat next to the bed. He took Dean’s hand.

Dean was too weak to open his eyes, but he could hear everything and felt how Cas held his hand, which gave him a warm feeling in his chest and allowed him to relax. 

Two days later, Dean opened his eyes again. The first thing he saw was Castiel in the chair asleep. He smiled a bit and leaned back, just staring at the ceiling. Dean thought about the last days and about Cas. It was weird. He never thought that he was affected by Castiel. But the strong angel with his deep-blue-ocean eyes wouldn’t get out of his head. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Cas said and Dean startled because he was deep in his thoughts. 

“Yes, I am. What’s with you? I thought angels don’t need sleep.”

“The fight was hard and saving your life without using my powers wasn’t easy either.”

“I’m sorry for that. Th..”

“Yes, I know. Not the plan. It doesn’t matter anymore. Please just try to get better soon, okay?”

Dean nodded, looking at the angel with worry. He’d never seen him like this: worried and kind of weak and unbelievably tired. It scared him a little bit.

“Cas, are you really okay?” he asked, whispering.

“I’m totally fine, of course I am,” he replied sarcastically and turned to Dean, looking upset.

Cas PoV

He tried not to think about it, but the fact that he could have lost Dean shook him. And the fact that Dean seemed to be uninterested in staying alive didn’t make it any better.

He had never cared so much about a human before.

“Cas, I already said I was sorry.”

“Yes, you said that but did you mean it? Are you really sorry for risking your life? Because I have good reason not to believe you.”

He looked into his friend’s grass-green eyes, waiting for an answer, but nothing came back. Dean just stared at him, staying quiet, and Castiel was disappointed in Dean.

“Fine!”

“Fine?”

“Yes, fine. Don't you listen? If you don’t care about your life then….just go and risk it. I’ll not watch this any longer.”

He saw how Dean opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t want to hear it. All he wanted was to have a moment of rest and peace.

 

Dean PoV

That was where the misery started.

After Dean was back at Bobby’s place, he just wanted to drink and hunt. He took every chance to avoid thinking about Castiel, his deep blue eyes and his messy hair. If he did it, he would start crying. Cas meant as much to him as Sam did at this point. Dean wished he had told him the whole truth. 

He was too restless to heal, so the wound sometimes cracked open and started to bleed. 

Most of the time, Dean sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey, staring at the wall. Sometimes he took a book to read for a case. He had dark circles around his eyes, they were muted and the spark of joy that had been ever-present was now gone. Of course, Sam and Bobby were worried about him. 

“Dammit, Dean, you were awake for what, 48 hours? You need to sleep!”

“Yeah, I got it, Sam. You’ve said this a thousand times and I still won’t listen to ya.”

Dean sat down on the old couch at Bobby’s. He didn’t want to discuss it anymore. 

All he wanted was a case, some whiskey, and his Impala. He hadn’t driven Baby since the accident and Bobby didn’t want to let him, because he was worried. Dean didn’t know why, but it was devastating to him to have nothing to do. 

“I’ll keep saying it. Please, Dean - I’m begging you. You look terrible. You’re exhausted and weak. I’m sorry but it’s the truth!”

“Just shut up!”

He stood up way too fast and staggered. Sam stared wide-eyed at him.

“Go to bed or I’ll cuff you to your bed in the bunker until you’ve slept!”

“You’re threatening me? Damn it, Sam, I’m not a child! I can handle things by myself! I’m in charge of myself and I decide when I’m going to bed!”

He left the house angered, heading up toward a patch of woods nearby. It was almost winter so it was cold and stormy but that's a fact Dean didn't care about. He couldn't be in the house any longer. He needed time to think. 

He didn’t stop, just walked through until he came to a clearing. It was midnight and except for the wind, there were no clouds in the sky. He stood there, watching the stars through the canopy. All Dean could think about was the damn stubborn angel. He was out of energy so he sank to his knees. 

“Castiel-- I’m so sorry. You were right. I wasn’t honest. I don’t really care about my life. It’s screwed up and bad, and I’ve gone through so much.  
The only thing I was ever really cared about was you. It’s always you.  
You wanted the truth so here it is: you ARE my life.  
I would do anything to keep you safe.”

A long time nothing happened and had almost started crying as he suddenly heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering. He turned around immediately and looked at Castiel. 

“Man, you look awful.”

“I can explain.”

The deep voice hit him like thousands of butterflies and Dean shivered.  
He had missed him so much. He missed everything about him. Now all Dean wanted to do was to hug Cas and never let him go.

“Castiel--”

“You don’t have to talk. I’ve heard every single word. It was-- nice.”

“So now what?”

He looked at Cas and watched him walk towards and look down to him because Dean was on his knees. They looked in each others’ eyes and finally after all they’d been through, Cas leaned towards him and kissed him softly, but with all emotions he could afford and Dean had never been happier.

Cas took him in his arms, which should have been embarrassing, but it wasn’t. It was warm. Dean hadn't notice that he was freezing like hell. And now he was tired. He cuddled closer to Cas and closed his eyes, finally able to relax. 

Dean didn’t even manage to stay awake until they got back to Bobby’s house, but it was the greatest sleep of his life, covered and protected by Castiel’s wings, held tight by the angel of his dreams.


End file.
